5 Seconds Before the Big Explosion
is the 4th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on August 7th, 1966. Synopsis When a rocket with six nuclear bombs is sent into outer space for development of the planet Jupiter, the rocket malfunctions and lands into the sea, with only one of the bombs exploding, causing a disaster at sea. Plot The scene opens up with a Rocket carrying 6 Nuclear Bombs on its way to Jupiter for Testing when suddenly, the Rocket malfunctions and crashes into the Sea, detonating one of the Bombs and causes a Tsunami on a nearby Island. The Science Patrol has already gotten wind of the event and have been informed that 4 of the 5 remaining bombs have been disposed of by the Maritime Safety Agency, while the last one is still being searched for. As the Science Patrol ponders the last bomb's whereabouts, one night, a Maritime Boat suddenly comes under attack by Ragon, who has grown to gigantic proportions (after being mutated by the first bomb's radiation,) and is carrying that last bomb with it! Ragon manages to destroy the maritime Boat, but a survivor is rescued and taken to a Hospital in Setagaya, where Hayata goes to visit him for answers. The Survivor is feel traumatized from the events but manages to reveal to Hayata what had happened, to which Hayata informs Captain Mura. Estimating the Monster's movements as heading for Nojimazaki in Chiba, Hayata prepares to head out. During the earlier events, Fuji reveals that she is taking a 1-day vacation at Hayama Marina as she had never had one since joining the Science Patrol. With she and Hoshino are enjoying their day off though, they are also joined by a little girl named "Michiko," who is left in their care by Michiko's Mother. Michiko's spoiled nature puts a strain on both Fuji and Hoshino's fun time. While the three of them are eating though, they witness a white wake swimming nearby. Fuji alerts the Science Patrol of the occurrence and both Hayata and Arashi are dispatched to go intercept it, believing that the wake is undoubtedly Ragon swimming. Shortly after discovering the wake though, it heads towards Hayama Marina and reveals itself to be none other than Ragon! Ragon notices Michiko taking a nap and is about to eat her until the Monster is fended off by Hoshino, who throws a knife at it, allowing him, Fuji, and Michiko to escape into a nearby forest. The Distraction however is only temporary, and Ragon follows after the trio into the forest as well. Hayata and Arashi arrive on the scene to fend off Ragon, but are unable to do much so as to not agitate the Bomb's detonation, and Ragon manages to shoot down Arashi's VTOL with his new Radioactive Ray. Even after using music to lure the Monster into the sea, the radiation that caused Ragon's mutation also caused his natural instincts to go haywire, causing him to go wild instead of enticed by music. When Ragon threatens to eat the ejected Arashi, Hoshino attempts to lure Ragon away from the group, only to be cornered by the Monster and a cliff they are both dangerously over. Hayata, realizing that Hoshino was in trouble, transforms into Ultraman and battles Ragon himself. At first, the battle between Ultraman and Ragon is difficult due to Ultraman having to keep the bomb away from Ragon, as well as not let it get activated. However once the bomb falls down a large gully and becomes activated, Ultraman quickly ends the fight by blasting Ragon with his Specium Ray, which knocks Ragon off a steep cliff to his doom. With the Monster taken care of, Ultraman quickly fetches the Bomb and flies off into the Space, allowing it to explode without harming Earth. Shortly after the bomb explodes, the Science Patrol is saddened at Ultraman's supposed sacrifice, but Hayata (who has managed to returned and inadvertantly reveals that they are alive) reassures them by telling Hoshino that Ultraman is indeed alive and will return someday. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Chikao Ohtsuka as a Boat Patrol Member * Kondō Michiko as Michiko Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Izumi Umenosuke as Ragon II Notes *Despite being the 4th episode of the series, this was the 7th episode to be made during production. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes